Bloodline
by smithsbabe65
Summary: Blade the Series Alternate Universe. Marcus&Krista. After 100 years of wedded bliss, Krista asks Marcus for the impossible. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel Comics or the characters created by New Line Cinema. Additionally, I don't stake any claim on "Blade the Series". I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and hopefully to entertain others. No money has exchanged hands, so please don't sue!

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this out of a need to fill the void for "Blade the Series" fiction. This is such a terrific show and it deserves its own category on this site! Don't you agree?

**Summary: **This is an alternate universe two-chapter fiction about my favorite vamp-couple, Marcus and Krista. It maybe a little on the fluffy side, but I'll let you, the readers be the judges.

The story takes place about 100 years in the future. Blade has long since been vanquished by the House of Chthon and Krista has finally accepted her role as Marcus' immortal consort.

However, after nearly a century of endless night, Krista has grown restless, and longs for the one thing that Marcus cannot give her, a child.

**Chapter I**

"Krista, please do come in." Marcus Van Sciver greets his long time companion from behind his opulent desk with a warm smile. Glancing over at his personal assistant, he dismisses her for the night.

"That'll be all, Sabine. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Just make sure that the contracts are sent over to the House of Liechan. I'm sure Frederick will more than pleased with his new financial arrangement."

The raven-haired woman gives Marcus a knowing smile. "Yes, I'm sure he will. I shall deliver the contracts personally to him tonight."

Marcus flashes a conspiratorial grin that lights up his sapphire colored eyes. "Hot date tonight, Sabine? It seems that you and Frederick have been seeing a lot of each lately."

"As a matter of fact, we have," she answers demurely. Sabine is almost embarrassed to be discussing her love life with her boss, but he appears to be genuinely happy about her new romance with the head of the House of Liechan.

Picking up the dossier off of Marcus' desk, Sabine hastily places it into her leather briefcase, then bids her employer and his wife a good night before gracefully exiting the inner sanctum of the Van Sciver Empire.

Marcus continues to smile as he watches his assistant's retreat. But he soon realizes that he has experienced a long tiresome day, meeting his many obligations as the head of the House of Chthon. He is in dire need of a distraction and Krista's arrival is just what the doctor ordered.

Rising from his chair, the icy blue depths of his eyes take in the vision of beauty fast approaching him. With her long chestnut colored hair flowing loosely behind her, Krista Van Sciver returns Marcus's smile. She seems just as happy to see him as he is to see her.

As he comes around his antique oak desk, Marcus admiringly assesses her flawless skin, perfectly preserved for all time, thanks to the dark gift he bestowed on her so many decades before. He had often wondered if he had made the right decision, by turning her. After all, he didn't give her much of a choice in the matter, now did he?

But looking at her now as she smiles lovingly at him, her amber-colored eyes twinkling with that youthful spirit that has endeared her to him, Marcus cast aside all doubt.

He can't help but notice that she looks absolutely ravishing this evening. Black really is her color. Krista has always displayed a natural sexiness, an almost wholesome quality that reminds him so much of his dearly departed Isabel.

_Ah, my Isabel_, he mentally sighs. _All that was good in me died with you the night that slime Dameck took you from me. I never thought I would ever know happiness or love again_.

lllll

Yes, there had been a few other women that had shared his bed over the years and even fewer still that he had taken into his confidence. But love never entered into the equation, Marcus had never even contemplated it. How could he, after all, no woman could ever hold a candle to his sweet Isabel.

Chase had come close, but her bloodthirsty ruthlessness had always kept him on his guard around her.

Marcus allows himself a little chuckle as he remembers, _I have to admit_; _she was one hell of lay, a real tigress in bed. I almost hated driving that stake into her, but after I found out she was in league with the Purebloods, she had given me no choice._

No, it appeared that love would forever elude him. And after century's worth of blood on his hands Marcus Van Sciver did not believe he deserved it.

And then like a bolt out of the blue, Krista Starr had walked into his life. Or rather she forced her way in, turning his existence upside down, almost taking him to the brink of oblivion.

Although he had refused to admit it, he had fallen in love with her from the very moment he first laid eyes upon her exquisite yet haunted face. She had seemed so lost, so vulnerable and yet her determination to get to the bottom of her brother's death had intrigued him from the start. Krista's susceptibility and strength proved to be an irresistible combination. Even for a jaded 350 year-old vampire like Marcus Van Sciver.

Krista had touched something deep inside of him, igniting feelings his kind were NOT supposed to experience. He was told by the elders it was not possible, not for creatures that stalk the night. They were hunters, predators, dominated by their insatiable bloodlust, and bound by the caste system of the Twelve Houses. There was nothing else. _Kill or be killed_, the mantra of a true vampire.

His killer instincts and not to mention Chase had demanded that he drain Krista dry the first chance he got. Her tenaciousness and inquisitive nature had threatened to expose the secrets of Chthon. And yet, he could not bring himself to do it. So he turned her instead, forever binding her to him in blood.

Even after she almost destroyed all he had worked for by spying for the Daywalker, Marcus could not end her immortal life. Killing Krista was inconceivable; she was a part of him and he was a part of her. They were one and the same. Their bond would be unbroken by time, hate or even betrayal.

Marcus thoughts drifted back to the time of Toronto Conclave in the year 2006. His greatest achievements were about to be realized until that accursed half-breed, Blade confronted him, nearly spoiling his plans.

After the Aurora virus had been unleashed on the Purebloods, killing every last natural born vampire present, Blade engaged Marcus in a battle royal to the death. Both had been equally skilled swordsmen, but it was Marcus' blood that had been spilt that night. He could still hear the Daywalker's triumphant gloat after all this time.

"_It's time to say goodnight, Van Sciver! " _

All seemed lost as Marcus bled to death in front of his greatest foe. But to everyone's surprise, it was Krista not Chase that had proven once and for all where her true loyalties were.

It was Krista that had snuck up behind Blade as Marcus watched her with curious fascination. When he saw the shiny gleam of a Samurai sword slice clean through the Daywalker's neck, completely severing his head from his body, Marcus' heart was full of love her, his savior, his Krista.

At the moment of Blade's very timely death, Marcus was finally convinced of Krista's devotion to him.

After that momentous day in Chthon history, Marcus and Krista's ascension in the hierarchy amongst the Twelve Houses was secured. And they could finally be together without fear of ridicule or retribution from the snobbish Purebloods.

Oh, there was still the matter of Chase's involvement in a failed hostile takeover from the few remaining Purebloods months after the Conclave. But they were few in number and were easily defeated. Chase's ever growing resentment and jealousy over Krista's relationship with Marcus had ultimately sealed her fate when she sided with enemy. Eventually, Chase Covington met her demise when Marcus impaled her with a silver stake through her black heart, reducing her body to ash.

Marcus had offered Krista the chance to vanquish her rival, but she respectfully declined. Even in triumph, Krista still showed her enemy mercy. It was a human trait that Marcus had grown to admire and respect in spite of himself.

lllll

And it is Krista's latent humanity that he loves so much. He knows that she has seen her fare share of death and destruction, especially during her tour of duty in the Iraq War, but her hope for mankind has never been diminished. It's that hope that keeps her grounded and sane.

Well, as sane as someone could be among the undead.

It had taken some convincing, but Krista had eventually won the right to pick and choose her kills. She never fed on an innocent and aside from the mistakes she made with Boone and her mother Lisa so early on; she never turned any of her victims. All of which deserved to die. Krista relished feasting on the dredges of humanity, rapists, murderers, and child molesters. In her view, she was doing society a service by eliminating its most heinous criminals.

Marcus, at first, could not understand her refusal to hunt freely and consume her prey out in the open. However, he soon learned that Krista could not completely immerse herself in her vampirism until he met her conditions. His love for her could refuse her nothing, so Marcus Van Sciver had accepted her terms.

And much to Marcus' surprise, soon other vampires followed her example. Thanks to the House of Chthon's extensive resources and contacts, maximum security facilities had become an all-you-can buffet for their kind. Prisoners sentenced to death row met their ends swiftly and savagely as a pair of white sharp fangs ripped out their throats.

It was actually a very beneficial arrangement all around. Since many judges and penal system employees were on Chthon's payroll anyway, death row inmates were no longer a burden on the tax payers.

Gone were the days when the state would have to house prisoners while their unscrupulous lawyers filed appeal after appeal. Krista had seen to that personally by setting in a motion a national crusade to bring swift justice to the killers of women and children. Marcus' friends in Washington stood to listen and soon a deal was struck between the politicians and the vampire underworld.

It was a win-win situation. Victims of violent crimes were venerated, the Washington fat cats were kept happy with generous contributions to re-election campaigns and the vampires got their much needed sustenance.

Indeed, a new era of prosperity and legitimacy had been heralded in for the Twelve Houses and Marcus had Krista to thank for it.

For nearly one hundred years humans and vampires have co-existed peacefully, benefiting from one another.

But it was Krista's exhaustive charitable work over the years, especially children's causes that kept her connected to the world of light. She had garnered the attention of the media and most recently she had been dubbed the _Princess Di of the 22nd Century _on the cover of Time Magazine.

Her work in Africa to eradicate the ongoing AIDS crisis had even earned her a nod from both UNICEF and the World Health Organization. Krista was always careful to take precautions so that she was not tempted to partake of the sweet tasting blood of the children under her care.

At her behest, Marcus' scientists had developed a more advanced version of the crude serum that Blade had created years earlier. Ironically, the Daywalker's technology had a use after all, even if it was posthumously.

Now, she only needed to be inoculated every six months. The effects of the serum suppressed her thirst for blood for weeks. And it was during these times that she felt almost human again. Her interaction with the children always infused her with new energy, rejuvenating her zest for life.

Krista's passion and commitment to the children was genuine, and even her husband Marcus found it touching that she cared so much.

Marcus Van Sciver had to admit that these last hundred had been his happiest and it was all due his wonderful wife, Krista.

lllll

Possessively, Marcus gathers his wife up into his waiting arms, pulling her into a loving embrace. Not wanting to wait another second, he hungrily covers her lips with his own. Soon his tongue gains entry into the sweetness of Krista's mouth. She moans softly as Marcus begins to massage his tongue against hers, his hands sensuously caress the curve of her back. Her slender arms wrap themselves around his neck, returning his kiss with equal fervor.

Krista can't seem to get enough of Marcus. God, how she had missed him, missed _this_. Her fingers entwine themselves into his golden hair as she draws her husband closer to deepen the kiss.

There _is_ something that she does need to talk about with him, but for now it can wait. She comes to sudden realization that this time she had stayed away for far too long. Her need to be with her husband supersedes all other matters. Besides, they have all the time in world to engage in deep discussion.

After a few minutes of their passionate exchange, it is Marcus that ends the kiss, much to Krista's disappointment.

Gently he pushes wife away to hold her at arms length. Smiling at her, Marcus says, "Welcome home, Mrs. Van Sciver."

Krista can't help but giggle a bit as she gives her reply. "Well, Mr. Van Sciver, with a greeting like that, maybe I should go away more often!"

Kissing the tip her pert little nose, Marcus places a finger under her chin to tilt her head up towards the intensity of his gaze. Krista sighs dreamingly as she finds herself instantly lost in the blueness of Marcus' beautiful eyes. Remarkably, they remind Krista of a brilliant summer sky, something she hasn't seen in these last hundred years.

"Don't even think about leaving again. Now that you're home, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight!"

Once again he draws her close, holding her tightly against his well defined body. Having Krista in his arms again, the feel and scent of her skin instantly awakens his passion for her.

And when Krista feels the evidence of his arousal rubbing against her thigh, she smiles coyly at him. "Why, Marcus is that a _stake_ in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

In one fluid motion, Marcus Van Sciver lifts his wife off of the floor, cradling her in his strong arms. As he starts to carry her out of his office to take her to their private chambers, he replies, "Well, I guess I'll have to _impale _you. Maybe then you'll get the _point_ of just how just how much you were missed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel Comics or the characters created by New Line Cinema. Additionally, I don't stake any claim on "Blade the Series". I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and hopefully to entertain others. No money has exchanged hands, so please don't sue!

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this out of a need to fill the void for "Blade the Series" fiction. This is such a terrific show and it deserves its own category on this site! Don't you agree?

**Summary: **This is an alternate universe two-chapter fiction about my favorite vamp-couple, Marcus and Krista. It maybe a little on the fluffy side, but I'll let you, the readers be the judges.

The story takes place about 100 years in the future. Blade has long since been vanquished by the House of Chthon and Krista has finally accepted her role as Marcus' immortal consort.

However, after nearly a century of endless night, Krista has grown restless, and longs for the one thing that Marcus cannot give her, a child.

**Chapter II**

"Oh yes, Marcus, yes!" Krista cries out in ecstasy as she reaches her climax. Her husband still buried deep inside her, soon joins her as he explodes, filling Krista with his warm seed. As their passion ebbs away, Marcus collapses onto his wife's chest as Krista quickly wraps her arms around his trembling sweat drenched body.

She holds him tightly to her bosom and whispers, "I love you."

Marcus smiles contentedly then kisses the swell of her left breast before he whispers back, "I love you, Krista. More than you'll ever know."

After a few minutes of lying in each other's arms, Marcus decides to get up and fix himself a drink. He gives his wife a tender kiss then gingerly gets out of bed. As he walks over to the mini-fridge behind the bar, Krista takes a moment to appraise her husband's naked form. His long lean body is pleasing to the eye, with just the right amount of muscular definition. His pale skin made paler still by the moonlight filtering into their bedroom window, giving Marcus an almost ethereal quality. To Krista he almost looks like an angel, forever young and beautiful.

_And the fact that he's got a cute tush doesn't hurt either_, Krista almost says aloud.

"Did you say something, darling?" Marcus calls out from behind the bar. He's already filled two crystal champagne flutes with Dom laced with some B-positive refreshment.

"Uh, none for me thanks. You know the serum…" Krista starts to say.

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten. Please forgive me." Marcus, who has already returned to bed, sets Krista's glass on the nightstand.

"Oh baby, there's nothing to forgive. But you know that I can't really ingest anything while I'm under the effects of the serum. Your doctors have assured me, however that I should be back to _vamping_ it up in no time."

Marcus takes a sip of his concoction. He chuckles at Krista's last remark. Her sense of humor is one of the many qualities that make her so special to him.

"Come here you." Marcus, his drink forgotten, greedily scoops Krista up in his arms, and then he plants a kiss onto her still damp forehead. Krista snuggles in close, resting her head on his chest.

"So tell me, how were things in Africa this time?" Marcus asks with genuine interest.

Krista sighs tiredly. "More of the same, I'm afraid. No matter what we do to try to stave off this epidemic the more people die. But what really breaks my heart are the children. There's so many of them without parents, or even a home. UNICEF and the Red Cross try to do all they can for them but it doesn't seem to be enough!"

Marcus knows all too well how hard Krista works to help these destitute children. She gives so much of her time and energy. Her commitment to do something, anything to help runs deep and this worries Marcus to no end.

Every time she returns from one of her trips she is both emotionally and physically drained. Worse still, under the influence of the serum, Krista denies herself the regenerative powers of the blood she needs to consume to prolong her health. They've discussed this issue many times over, but Krista's stubbornness always seems to prevail.

So for the better part of a century, she has traveled to the African continent to continue her mission of mercy. At first, the humanitarian aid supplied by the House of the Chthon and other organizations infused the Dark Continent with a new hope. Schools and hospitals were built. Even several orphanages were constructed to house the many waifs and strays of AIDS.

However, the new-found optimism was cruelly stamped out when the crisis escalated in the year 2047. Unforeseen by the word's top scientists, the HIV virus had mutated into a voracious pathogen that was resistant to the conventional treatments of the time.

At Krista's insistence, the House of Chthon along with Houses of Armaya and Liechen donated billions of dollars in a race to find answers. Human and vampire scientists alike had spent exhaustive man-hours performing around-the-clock research to find a cure, or even a viable treatment to combat this disease. But now, the best that anyone who has contracted the virus can hope for is a swift death.

"Krista, you do so much and you know that I support this crusade of yours, but…"

Lifting her head off her husband's chest, Krista glowers angrily at him.

"But what, Marcus? Here we go again! The same old argument! You know that I _have_ to do this! It's the only way to keep myself grounded, to give something back. Please don't take this from me!"

Marcus is crushed that his apprehension for her wellbeing is misinterpreted. "Krista, I would never dream of telling you to stop doing something that means so much to you. But do allow me to indulge in the privilege of expressing concern for you. I love you, Krista and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Upon hearing Marcus' declaration of love for her, Krista's dark mood lightens a bit.

Gently she places her hand on his face, caressing Marcus' cheek with affection.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get angry with you. Let's not argue tonight, I just want to feel close to you."

"And I to you, my love." Marcus leans in for a kiss. Krista happily reciprocates and soon the couple is entangled in another one of their marathon lovemaking sessions.

Krista sighs as she feels Marcus push her back against the pillows of their massive king-sized bed. He kisses her hungrily and soon his lips and tongue find their way to the curve of her lovely neck. He begins to lick and suck at the tender flesh of her throat, as Krista closes her eyes. She completely surrenders to Marcus.

Her hands run along the length of his back until they rest at his firm buttocks. She squeezes the rock-hard flesh, urging her husband to enter her body and claim her once again.

Pulling away from her for the moment, Marcus throws his head back, and then with an animalistic snarl, exposes his gleaming white fangs. As he aligns his pelvis to Krista's, she spreads her long legs a little wider apart in order to accommodate him.

Krista then tilts her head a bit to give Marcus full access to her neckline as she inhales sharply in anticipation of the sensations to come.

Marcus, who is at the zenith of his arousal, swiftly lowers his head to sink his sharp canines into Krista's supple flesh. At that very same instant his rigid manhood impales the very essence of her femininity. The feeling of being simultaneously penetrated causes her to sharply arch her back off the bed.

Marcus has drawn out her blood and begins to drink it in deeply. Krista moans as she allows her husband to feed on her. Soon afterward Marcus begins to thrust his hips forward, plunging himself even deeper into his wife. He then lifts his crimson bathed mouth away from her neck and crushes it to Krista's waiting lips as he continues to plunge faster and harder into her.

Her lips part to welcome his probing tongue. Krista groans deep in her throat. She can now taste the sweet coppery tang of her own blood on Marcus' lips and tongue. Like a fever spreading throughout her body, Krista's bloodlust is beginning to stir. A hunger like no other threatens to overtake her. Every sense is heightened as her need for Marcus and blood grows with each passing second.

Marcus has somehow sensed what is happening to his wife. The effects of the serum are starting to wear off and it's been far too long since the last time she fed.

Ceasing the movement of his hips, Marcus withdraws, and subsequently tears his mouth away from Krista's. Placing his right hand behind her neck, he gently lifts her up toward his hairless chest.

The confusion she feels is reflected in her eyes. "Is there something wrong? "She asks anxiously, fearing that somehow she's displeased her husband.

Marcus looks deeply into her eyes; his concern for her is displayed on his face. "I can feel your thirst, Krista. You must feed. Allow me to help you."

Before she could object, Krista watches her husband quickly press a tiny button on the side of his gold wedding band with the thumb of his left hand. A small razor sharp blade springs forth from the ring which then Marcus proceeds to drag across his chest, making a small incision into his pale white flesh.

Blood flows freely from the self-inflicted wound like water from an eternal spring. Its sweet intoxicating aroma is overpowering. Krista licks her lips as her body trembles from her intense craving.

"Drink, Krista. Don't be afraid, my love," he implores his wife. Still cradling the back of her neck in the palm of his hand, Marcus tenderly pushes Krista toward his upper body.

Needing no further coaxing, Krista draws back her lips and bares her fangs. Without delay her mouth latches itself to the bleeding wound. She frantically suckles at Marcus' chest like a hungry child.

After a few minutes of feeding on Marcus' blood supply, Krista is starting to feel revitalized. The exhaustion she felt when she step foot off the plane is fast becoming a thing of the past. Krista can actually feel her strength returning to her.

Marcus is now stroking her long shiny brown hair, murmuring words of endearment as Krista continues to drink her fill.

Then at long last, she is sated. Slowly she withdraws from Marcus' torso.

Anxiously, Marcus whispers, "Are you alright, Krista?"

Curving her blood-tinged lips up into a demure little smile she replies huskily, "I'm better than "alright."

Delighted that his wife's vigor has returned, he playfully demands, "Show me, then."

With a sexy little growl, Krista turns the tables on Marcus by forcefully pushing him down onto the bed before pouncing on him like a sleek jungle cat. Her long legs make quick work of straddling him while her hands grab each of his wrists to pin him down onto the mattress.

Earnestly Krista lowers her head to press her mouth to his, eager to share lingering remnants of hemoglobin still present her on her lips. Marcus savors each kiss as his hands explore Krista's sinuous body. Lifting himself off the bed, he is now sitting upright as Krista releases him from his confinement, but continues to straddle his lap. His hands sensuously caress her back, arms and neck. His fingers stroke the curve of her shoulders, followed by her collarbones prior to running them slowly downward until they rest on the swell of her round firm breasts.

Krista's nipples are achingly erect, just begging to be suckled. Threading her long nimble fingers into his shortly cropped blonde hair, she involuntarily arches her back, thrusting her breasts forward. Marcus is more than happy to comply with the unspoken request. Leaving the sweetness of Krista's clinging mouth, Marcus kisses and licks his way to her waiting bosom. His tongue laps up the droplets of perspiration and blood present on Krista's skin as she moans with pleasure.

Finally he arrives at her breasts; instantaneously Marcus lashes his tongue out to flick the very tip of one of Krista's nipples. The second that she feels his hot tongue on that most sensitive part of her body, Krista becomes undone as rampant lust courses through her. She feels herself grow hot and moist between her legs.

"Ah, that feels so good!" she exclaims. Afterward, Krista hisses sharply between clenched teeth when she feels Marcus take her nipple fully into his mouth. After a few minutes of sucking at one breast, he releases it only to quickly lay claim on the other one.

All the while, Marcus has become fully aroused again. His penis is so hard, it is practically throbbing. All he knows at this very moment is the irresistible urge to shove his aching member into Krista as far as it can go. He longs to plunder the very secrets of her femininity and keep on pounding himself into her until she screams his name.

But Krista has other plans. Hastily, she places her hands on her husband's shoulders, and subsequently lifts the lower half of her body. She levitates her dripping wet slit over Marcus' stiffly erect penis before bearing down to impale herself on it.

At the moment of contact, their bodies joined to one another, both she and Marcus simultaneously cry out in ecstasy. Krista wastes no time as she starts to ride him, hard. Every once and awhile, she grinds her hips into his, stimulating her clitoris as she does so. Marcus, wanting to penetrate his wife deeper, begins to counter thrust as he balances the upper half of his body on his elbows. Krista soon loses herself in her lust as she continues to slide up and down Marcus' shaft with rhythmic precision.

Marcus is now grunting with exertion as he continues to thrust himself upward into Krista. At the frantic pace they are going, he knows that neither of them would last much longer.

Moaning with wanton abandon, Krista can feel the advent of her orgasm almost upon her. The intensity of their coupling is almost unbearable, as every one of her nerve endings electrifies her body.

As both she and her husband work at a frenetic pace to reach their mutual gratification, Marcus suddenly cries out, "Oh God, Krista!" He starts to convulse wildly as his climax rocks his body to its very core as he erupts inside her.

Krista wishes to prolong her pleasure just a little bit longer, but she then hears Marcus whisper hotly in her ear. "That's it, baby. I want you to come for me, only for me!"

Krista closes her eyes to welcome sweet release, but Marcus places his hands on either side of her face. "Krista, open your eyes. I want you look at me when you come. I need to see your face, and know that you love me."

Marcus' last words unravel her; she can't help but to let herself go. Krista comes with a shout with her husband's name on her lips. "Marcus, I love you, I love you!"

llllll

In the afterglow, Krista lies quietly in the protective embrace of her husband's arms. She has rested her head over his barely beating heart, taking comfort in the rising and falling of his chest. The first rays of sunlight lazily trickle in through the slight openings of the Venetian blinds. Krista and Marcus however are safely at a distance, their bed strategically placed away from the sun's harmful effects.

Suddenly Krista stirs causing Marcus to spare her a glance. He immediately notices the adorable little furrow of her brow. Right way he knows that his wife is deep in contemplation.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asks softly.

Raising her head to gaze up at her husband, Krista evasively replies. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Krista, you know that all of people, you cannot fool me. Something is on your mind and has been since the moment you came home."

After a few hesitative moments of silence, Krista finally relents. She takes in a deep breath before telling her husband about the thoughts she has been entertaining lately.

"Marcus, I've been thinking. We really have been happy these last few decades, haven't we?"

"I can't think of a moment when we haven't been. Krista you've made eternity worth living. I'd be nothing without you."

Krista sighs as she moves to sit upright in bed turning away from Marcus when she does so.

Something about the tone of her voice does not bode well with Marcus. His fingers reach out to stroke her bare back, but the moment his hand makes contact, Krista recoils from his touch.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asks alarmingly.

Still refusing to turn around, Krista answers him in a small shy tone, "I want to ask you for something, but I'm afraid you'll say 'no'."

Marcus is half-relieved. _So she wants something, is that it? Perhaps it's more money for her African cause._

Scooting towards her, he quickly envelopes Krista into his arms, pressing his chest into her back in a reassuring gesture. "Baby, there's nothing in this world that I would deny you. Name it and I shall do _everything _in my power to get it for you."

Breaking free from his hold on her, Krista bolts out of bed. Hastily she reaches for the red silk robe draped over the footboard and wraps it around her body. She then walks over to the over stuffed chair in the corner and slowly sinks into it.

She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her husband. Having him so close to her causes her not to think straight. And she needs to have her wits about her if she is going to plead her case effectively and convincingly.

"Marcus, you know how much I enjoy being around the orphans, right?"

"Of course I do. I know how happy it makes you to help them." His voice is steady and calm, choosing his words carefully to not upset her. "Look, Krista if it's more money you need, Chton's resources are at your disposal."

"No, Marcus. It's not money, or another fund raiser. I know that we have more wealth than we could possibly spend in a thousand lifetimes, and I am forever grateful that you chose me to share it with.

But in spite of the lavish parties, the outrageous shopping sprees in Paris and Milan or our world-wide conglomerate, I feel that there is something terribly _lacking_."

_Lacking? Lacking she says! What on earth could she be missing? She's young, beautiful and rich beyond her wildest imagination. Not to mention an immortal! What more could she possibly want? _

Before Marcus could vocalize his thoughts, Krista blindsides him with the last thing he thought she'd ever ask for.

"Marcus, I want us to adopt a child. A _human _child" There, she's said it. Now the ball is in Marcus' court.

But for the first time in three and half centuries, Marcus Van Sciver is at a loss for words. After mulling it over in his head, he decides that perhaps he's simply misunderstood his wife. "A _human_ child, Krista? What on earth could you possibly want a child for unless you were going to serve it up for dessert?"

Feeling ridiculed by Marcus' words of ignorance she angrily plucks a throw pillow off the chair and hurls it at him. "That's typical of you Marcus, always thinking with your stomach!"

"But Krista, what you are asking of me is _impossible_, you know that! And even if I were to entertain the notion, the other houses would not allow it!"

Stung by her husband's negative response, Krista's eyes well up with tears. She sighs and tries to turn her head in a feeble attempt hide them from Marcus. However, he has already seen them and he is moved by her sadness.

With the blinding speed that only the undead posses, he covers his nude form with his black satin robe then moves across the room before the next teardrop falls from her eyes. He reaches out for her, but she pulls away.

"Marcus, didn't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have children, a family?"

For brief instant he looks aggrieved. But soon his ultra-cool demeanor returns.

"I'd be lying if I didn't. But that was a very long time ago. I have since reconciled the fact that I would never be a father."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You had about 250 years before I came along to _reconcile _your goddamned feelings! "

Krista rises from her chair in an effort to get away from Marcus. She tries to get around him but he promptly blocks her path. He gently grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him. "Krista, don't walk away. Not when you're upset. Please talk to me."

Trying her best not to breakdown in front of him she complies with his request. "I thought after I became a vampire, that my maternal instincts had died with my mortal life. But that all changed when I started to spend more time with the orphans. I started to experience feelings of longing, of wanting to have a child of my very own.'

Marcus was dumbfounded by his wife's admission. "Darling why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

Turning up her teary eyes to look at her husband, Krista replies. "Because I was afraid of what you would say, of what the others would think."

Marcus sighs. He finds that in spite of himself he is truly sympathetic toward his wife. "Oh, Krista, I'm sorry. I really am. But darling we _cannot_ be parents to a human. Think of the implications. We have a peace agreement with mankind; we do not hunt them any longer. But adopting one of their own would disturb that peace."

"How so, Marcus? All I want to do is love and nurture someone that desperately needs to be. Is that so wrong?'

"Yes it is, Krista! We are _vampires_; we feed off humans so that we can live! Grant it, we kill those that deserve it, but killing is killing!"

Krista has placed her hands on her hips, taking that stubborn little stance when she refuses to listen to reason.

Despite this, Marcus tries again to get his point across. "How are you going to explain that to little Johnny or Susie? Especially when they see Mommy and Daddy sucking the life out of someone? Or worse still Krista, could you live with the fact that you would have to watch that child grow old and eventually die. Please allow me to spare you that pain! You don't know what you ask of me!"

"I see children die everyday. They never even had the chance to grow up. What about having a legacy, Marcus? Haven't you ever wanted to have a son that would follow in your footsteps, someone to carry on your bloodline?"

Enraged by Krista's persistence, he bares his fangs and growls angrily at her. "_Chton_ is my legacy! I need no other!"

Krista turns her back to her husband. It's much too painful to look at him. Her body begins to tremble as she starts to sob uncontrollably. "Did it ever occur to you, Marcus that before I was turned I may have wanted to be a mother? When I was little I had always dreamt of having a big house full of kids."

Seeing his wife so distressed breaks his heart. What in the hell had just happened? How did such a happy homecoming turn into _this_?

Sniffling, Krista pitifully says, "It's just not fair! I didn't ask for this. All I wanted after I came home from the war was a home, a family."

Krista's words are like an arrow shot straight to his heart. He is now painfully aware of her current state of unhappiness. And he only has himself to blame.

"You're right, you didn't ask for this. But may I remind you that _I_ didn't either? Do you think _you _were the only one whose dreams were dashed? I too lost people I cared about! If Isabel had lived, who knows? We might have had a family.

However, that _bastard_ Dameck destroyed that possibility the night he murdered Isabel and had me turned! But after all this time I thought you had finally come to terms with this life, as I have. I thought you were happy with me. I guess I was wrong."

Somehow Marcus' words snap Krista out her private selfish little world. She just couldn't see past her own wants and needs, almost forgetting that her husband had been human once, just like her. Long ago he had been an optimistic young man full of hopes and dreams for a future that had been cruelly taken from him.

And just like her, a different way of life had been thrust upon him. But the great distinction between them is that Marcus had made the best of things. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, he embraced his vampirism.

He had figured out that if he bided his time, he could exact his revenge on the Purebloods eventually. So he had pushed himself to excel, and achieve until he gained the attention of those in power. Quite simply he did all he could to survive during his first tumultuous years as a newborn vampire.

And it is this ability to endure in spite of it all that Krista admires most in him. His strength, self-reliance and his cunning resourcefulness is what has made him the powerful leader that he is today. And Krista can't help but love him for it.

Turning around she finds her husband still mournfully looking at her. His feelings and pride have been terribly wounded by her ungratefulness, she senses it. Walking up to him, Krista wraps her arms around Marcus burying her tear-stained face in his chest in the process.

At first he is stiff in her embrace, still hurt by their recent argument. But the moment he feels the softness of her body pressed against his, he slowly captures Krista's trim waist within his arms.

With a trembling voice, she apologizes. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so unappreciative. It's that being around those kids…"

Bending his head down, Marcus places a tender kiss on her smooth forehead. "…shush, hush now. We'll have none of that. There's no need for acts of contrition, not between us. "

Placing a long slender finger under her chin, Marcus tilts Krista's face upwards so that he can kiss her lips. The kiss is all too brief, but Marcus takes the opportunity to look down at his wife. All the love he feels for her is reflected in the blue pools of his eyes.

_God she's beautiful, even more so by the generosity and kindness she displays_.

"Krista?" he starts to ask. "How would feel if I were to accompany you the next time you go to Africa?"

Astonished, she can hardly believe her ears. Marcus had never exhibited a desire to go to Africa before. She simply had chalked it up to lack of time. He was running a vast empire after all.

Elated, she hugs her husband tighter. "Oh Marcus!" she exclaims. "Do really mean it; you'd really go with me next time?"

Kissing the top of her head, he chuckles at her new found enthusiasm. "Of course I mean it! And besides as the head of one of the houses, it would do wonders for my image if I were seen taking part in distributing the humanitarian aid I've been so generously donating over the years."

Krista playfully slaps his arm. "Do wonders for your image, eh? Always looking for good press, you're such a media hound! But seriously, if you go you'd have to…"

"…I know, I know, I'd have to be inoculated with that bloody _serum_. We wouldn't want me _snacking_ on the kiddies, right?"

Krista's eyes open wide with incredulous surprise." Marcus! Don't you dare even think about laying one…"

By this time Marcus breaks out in boisterous laughter over Krista's shocked reaction over his seemingly tasteless comment.

Taking her face in his hands, he allows his amusement at her expense to die down a bit before he speaks again. "I was only kidding! I'm sorry babe, but you should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

Krista doesn't know if she should feel relief or anger. But when she feels his lips on hers again, Krista is instantly reassured of one thing: Marcus' undying love for her.

Slowly they pull away from one another and she sees that Marcus' expression has gone from tacky jester to loving husband. "Krista, I want to make you a promise. Right here, right now. We may not ever be able to become parents by conventional means, but I _swear_ to do all I can to help the orphans."

Krista's heart is bursting with love for Marcus. Once again her eyes are brimming with tears. Only this time they are tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Marcus. You don't know how much this means to me that you're going. Now you'll be able to see first hand how wonderful these kids really are!"

"I'm sure that they are." He smiles at her as he tries to stifle a yawn.

Krista notices her husband's need for rest. "Well now that we have that settled, its way past your bedtime Mr. Van Sciver! Off to bed with you!"

His smile broadens as he begins to pull Krista towards their rumpled bed. "Only if you come with me, Mrs. Van Sciver."

Rolling her eyes at him she says haughtily, "Something tells me we're not going to get much sleep this morning."

With a knowing a little smirk, Marcus responds, "Now whatever gave your that impression?"

Reaching out to caress his angelic face, Krista silently follows her husband then joins him in bed.

_**FIN**_


End file.
